Sleep Water
by baixutian
Summary: Teganya seorang ayah menjadikan anak kandungnya sebagai bahan pertaruhan untuk berjudi dengan seorang anak konglomerat yang sering mendapat julukan "wild, young & rich", apa yang diinginkan pemuda kaya raya itu terhadap anak dari seorang Tn. Park? Penasaran? Lets to reading just enjoy with this ff


**SLEEP WATER**

Pairing: markjin (GOT7)

Rated: M

Genre: kekerasan, percintaan, boyxboy, yaoi, alur acakadut, typo bertebaran, bahasa aneh

Length: Oneshoot

Summary: Teganya seorang ayah menjadikan anak kandungnya sebagai bahan pertaruhan untuk berjudi dengan seorang anak konglomerat yang sering mendapat julukan "wild, young & rich", apa yang diinginkan pemuda kaya raya itu terhadap anak dari seorang Tn. Park? Penasaran? Lets to reading~ just enjoy with this ff?

WARNING!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sleep Water~

"Appa, kenapa harus aku yg menjadi bayarannya?" Teriak seorang pemuda imut yg sedang diseret keluar rumah menuju mobil super mewah oleh 2 orang bodyguard berbadan kekar.

Sang appa yg diteriaki hanya bisa diam melihat sang putra dibawa oleh orang 'besar' itu. Mau melawan pun percuma, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sebut saja pemuda imut itu Jinyoung dan ayahnya Tn. Park. Mereka hanya hidup berdua. Mereka hidup pada sepetak bangunan yang bisa dibilang sangatlah kecil dan mereka hidup serba kekurangan. Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya harta bagi Tn. Park. karena mereka hidup serba kekurangan dan Tn. Park sudah susah payah untuk mencari pekerjaan tetapi banyak yg menolaknya karena Tn. Park tidak memiliki ijazah yg mumpuni untuk berbagai jenis pekerjaan, sebenarnya Tn. Park bisa saja mendirikan sebuah toko karna banyak sekali skill yang dimiliki oleh seorang Tn. Park, namun jika melihat dari segi biaya tentulah Tn. Park tidak mungkin bisa mewujudkan semua hal itu.

Tn. Park memanfaatkan beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya untuk berjudi, karna menurutnya lumayan juga hasilnya untuk makan sehari-hari. Tapi sudah beberapa kali ia kalah dalam berjudi blakangan ini. Namun ia mendengar gosip dari teman persejudian/? bahwa ada seorang anak konglomerat yg suka bermain judi tapi dengan taruhan yang lain bukan uang, untuk apa uang bagi seorang yang kaya raya? Tn. Park berfikir bisa saja ia minta sgalanya jika ia menang saat bertaruh dengan anak konglomerat itu. Lalu Tn. Park menjadikan anak semata wayangnya sebagai taruhannya, entah apa yg dipikirkan seorang Tn. Park saat itu sehingga bisa-bisanya melakukan hal sejahat itu. Bisa saja ia pertaruhkan rumahnya itu, mengapa harus anak nya? Entahlah.

Tetapi tidak disangka Tn. Park kalah dalam pertaruhan sehingga anak nya akan diambil oleh anak konglomerat itu. Sungguh aneh, orang lain mengambil seorang anak dari ayah kandungnya.

-/-

Sesampainya mobil mewah itu di depan sebuah bangunan mewah nan megah milik Mark Tuan si anak konglomerat yg dijuluki "wild, young & rich" dan yang telah menang berjudi melawan Tn. Park.

Jinyoung keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dengan kedua lengan yang dipegang oleh 2 orang yang berbadan 'besar' memasuki bangunan megah itu..

"Lepaskan aku!~ apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku hah?" Ronta namja manis bersurai hitam sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya berharap ia akan terlepas dari 2 orang besar dan kabur. Namun nihil, semua usahanya sia sia. Memang mustahil seorang anak muda menang melawan orang besar.

Memasuki bangunan megah itu, jinyoung hanya bisa menganga. 'yang benar saja bangunan sebesar ini tidak ada penghuninya? Sangat sepi dan sunyi'.

Kedua bodyguard itu membawa jinyoung kedalam sebuah kamar yang mewah di lantai dua serta ditinggalkannya jinyoung seorang diri serta pintunya dikunci rapat rapat.

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU? BUKA PINTUNYA, AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI MUDAA.. Hiks~" sebuah isakkan muncul dari bibir jinyoung yg tak sanggup lagi mencoba membuka pintu itu. 'mengapa appa nya begitu tega melakukan semua ini?' batinnya.

Ia duduk dilantai yang dingin dan menangis di blakang pintu sambil menekuk dan memeluk kakinya, 'mengapa hidup ini begitu kejam untukku? Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ini? Aku sangat takut' batinnya lagi.

Setelah menunggu berjam jam di balik pintu, akhirnya ada suara kunci pintu yang menandakan akan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar itu, jinyoung langsung berdiri melihat siapa yang datang..

"Si-siapa k-kau?" Tanya jinyoung gugup melihat pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih, serta celana panjang hitam dan jas hitam yang membukakan pintu.

Pemuda tampan itu pun kaget melihat namja yang ternyata sangat manis dibandingkan cerita Tn. Park padanya..

"Aku? Appamu tidak cerita padamu? Aku Mark Tuan, panggil saja aku Mark. Aku menang perjudian dan appamu membayarnya dengan dirimu,,kau benar benar manis, jinyoungiee~" ucap mark sambil berjalan mendekati jinyoung yang terus melangkah mundur sampai ia merasakan bahwa ia sudah bersandar ditembok, lalu mark mangangkat dagu si namja manis hingga merka berdua bertatapan dan mark berniat menciumnya namun jinyoung mendorong mark sampai mark jatuh ke lantai.

Jinyoung memanglah memiliki paras yg cantik, imut dan manis, namun tenaganya tetaplah seorang laki laki. Kini jinyoung benar benar takut, dan bagaimana bisa mark tau namanya, apa ayahnya yang menceritakan semua tentangnya? Memang benar begitu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku hah? Bastard!" Omel jinyoung

Mark terkekeh dengan apa yang dilakukan jinyoung sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit terbentur lantai dan mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.. 'rasanya ingin sekali aku me'makan'mu jinyoung' batin mark

"Tenanglah jinyoung! Kau memang manis tapi aiissshh kasar skali prilakumu. Ah ya, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, bersamaku, berdua~" kata kata mark membuat jinyoung merinding, dan skali lagi, jinyoung benar benar takut sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi padanya dengan tinggal berdua bersama seorang pemuda yang mesum ini. Ya Tuhan.

"Aku haus" ucap jinyoung ragu ragu seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan penglihatan mark kepadanya.

"Ambil saja air di kulkas, dan anggap saja kau berada dirumahmu sendiri" kata mark datar.

Jinyoung segera melangkah menuju kulkas dan meminum sebotol air dingin yang membuat badannya menjadi sejuk dan mengantuk. APA!? mengantuk?

Semua air di kulkas memang sengaja mark berikan obat tidur dan 'sedikit' obat perangsang entah apa tujuannya dan jinyoung minum itu, hanya beberapa botol saja yang tidak dimasukkan obat dan tentunya hanya mark yang tahu hal itu.

"Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk..hoaaaammmm" kata jinyoung yang berjalan menuju kasur big size yang lembut sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Tidurlah, sayang" ucap mark pelan sambil membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, lalu mengikutin

jinyoung yang melangkah ke ranjang big size itu.

Jinyoung berbaring dan langsung terlelap, mark yang tadinya mengikuti jinyoung ke arah ranjang, sekarang ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap pemuda manis yang sudah tertidur setelah minum air dingin yang membuatnya tertidur. Sesekali mark mengibas poni jinyoung dan mencium bibirnya tanpa izin.

"Mmmhhh~" desah jinyoung setengah sadar, saat ini mark sedang berada diatas tubuh jinyoung, lalu mencium, menggigit, menghisap bibir jinyoung.

Tentu saja jinyoung tidak bangun dari tidurnya karna efek obat tidur, namun obat itu tidak akan bertahan lama mungkin satu jam kedepan, dan yang pastinya mark mengetahui hal itu.

Mark menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jinyoung, meninggalkan kiss'mark' yang menandakan bahwa jinyoung milik mark.

"Nnngghhh... Mmmmhh.." untuk yang kedua kalinya desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir jinyoung.

Mark merobek kaos yang dikenakan jinyoung dan langsung menyergap nipple jinyoung yg berwarna coklat kemerahan. "Aaaahhhh.. nnnggghh.." erang jinyoung sambil menjambak rambut mark seakan akan ia meminta yang lebih. Mark tersenyum.

Mark menggigit dan menghisap nipple jinyoung sebelah kiri dan ia gunakan tangan kirinya mimijat, menekan serta memilin nipple jinyoung sebelah kanan. Lalu tangan mark yang kanan menelusup masuk ke dalam celana + underwear jinyoung dan ia menemukan little jinyoung didalam sana yang tak sebesar miliknya.

"Aaahhhhh... mmmhhh... ssshhh.. aahhh"

Mark terus mengocok kejantanan milik jinyoung dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Merasa kesusahan, mark membuka celana serta underwear jinyoung sehingga sekarang jinyoung naked!

Bosan dengan nipple jinyoung, mark mencium kembali bibir jinyoung dan masih dalam keadaan mengocok kejantanan jinyoung yang mulai tegang dan mengeras.

"Mmmhhhh..." jinyoung telah mencapai klimaks.

Mark melihat jam dinding, sudah hampir sejam ia memanjakan jinyoung, mark mengambil tambang yang biasa di pakai oleh anak anak pramuka untuk mengikat tangan serta kaki jinyoung pada tempat tidurnya. Tujuan mark agar jinyoung tidak bisa melawan saat ia sadar nanti dan melihat apa yang dilakukan mark padanya.

Benar saja, beberapa menit setelah mark mengikat jinyoung, jinyoung pun sadar, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh jiwanya, jinyoung melihat mark yang sedang berdiri menatap intens tubuh jinyoung mulus nan bening jinyoung dan sesekali ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Goda mark

"Apa ini? Dan.. k-kau.. a-apa yang kau laku.. hiks~" ucap jinyoung yang merasakan tangan dan kakinya diikat dan melihat keadaannya yang sudah naked, jinyoung menangis

"Maaf aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti ini, kau tau kan sekarang kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Kau sangat manis jinyoungieeehhh, aku tidak tahan melihatmu, dan kurasa aku akan 'menyantap'mu sekarang juga, jadi nikmatilah sayang~" kata mark, sekarang posisi mark berada diatas jinyoung, lalu mark menatap jinyoung yang masih menangis, mark mencium kening jinyoung sebagai tanda bahwa mark sungguh menginginkannya, lalu mark mencium bibir jinyoung yang sudah bengkak dan basah, jinyoung tidak merespon ciuman mark yang sedari tadi mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jinyoung,

"Ayolah jinyoung, nikmati saja~ apa tangan dan kakimu terasa sakit? Baiklah aku janji, setelah kita klimaks pertama, aku akan melepaskan tambang itu"

Rasanya ingin sekali jinyoung membunuh mark

Mark mulai mencium bibir jinyoung lagi, dan skarang jinyoung membalasnya. Apa? Membalasnya? Ah sungguh ciuman mark sungguh memabukkan.

Tiba-tiba mark melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk membuka pakaiannya dan sekarang ia sama seperti jinyoung, naked!

Tangan kanan mark mengusap-usap nipple jinyoung sebelum mark 'bermain-main' dengan nipple jinyoung.

Tangan kiri mark mengelus-elus paha jinyoung yang bening dan mecari manhole jinyoung. Mark menemukannya dan langsung saja ia masukkan jari tengah nya dan membuat sang empunya menahan desahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak puas dengan satu jari, mark menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam manhole jinyoung, mencari-cari titik kenikmatannya.

"Aaahhhhhh..." desah jinyoung merasakan perih diantara kedua belah pahanya

Mark terus mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di manhole jinyoung. Jinyoung merasa sedikit pusing. Ia mendapat tiga kenikmatan sekaligus.

Setelah menemukan titik kenikmatan jinyoung, Mark tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih besar.

Jinyoung melihat kearah bawah, "a-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan hah?" tanya jinyoung ragu

"Tentu saja memasukkan milikku" jawab mark datar

"T-tapi, mark akuuu.. aaaaaaahhhhh" dengan sekali hentakkan mark memasukkan miliknya ke sarang/? milik jinyoung. Tentu saja mark tau kalau jinyoung masih virgin, Tn. Park yang memberitahukan segalanya.

"Aaahhh Sa-saakkiiiiitttt..." air mata jinyoung mengalir. Tetapi jika mark melakukannya dengan perlahan itu akan membuat jinyoung lebih tersiksa.

"Maaf, sayang.. tapi setelah ini kau pasti akan mendapat kenikmatannya" ucap mark sembari mengecup kedua mata jinyoung yang tertutup, lalu mencium kening jinyoung, mencium bibir jinyoung berkali-kali, dan mark turun menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit nipple jinyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mark merasa jinyoung sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya didalam tubuh jinyoung. Mark mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, menghentakkan miliknya terhadap titik kenikmatan jinyoung.

"Mmmhhhh.." desah jinyoung tertahan, mark melihat jinyoung yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tak keluar dari bibirnya, ia tak mau membuat mark merasa bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan mark

"Jangan ditahan jinyoungieeehhh,,desahanmu begitu sexxyyy" erang mark.

Mark terus menggenjot miliknya dan merasa miliknya sudah ingin klimak, dan manhole jinyoung juga sudah menyempit. 'surga dunia' batin mark.

"Ak-akuuu..."

"Together baby~"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh..."

"Eeeeennnggghhh..."

Desahan lega secara bersamaan akibat puncak kenikmatan yang telah sampai.

Sesuai janji mark, ia akan melepaskan tambang pada tangan dan kaki jinyoung setelah mereka mancapai klimaks pertama. Kedua kalinya bagi jinyoung.

Setelah dilepaskan, jinyoung mendorong mark yang menindihnya dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" jinyoung langsung berjalan ke dalam toilet tanpa memperdulikan perasaan mark yang tengah memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Mark tidak tidur. Hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lemas. Hanya sebentar. Ia lalu membersihkan diri di toilet yang berada di luar kamar dan memakai kaos dan celana training. Ia memasuki kamar ia dan jinyoung lagi dan merebahkan badannya di shofa sambil menunggu jinyoung yang masih belum keluar dari toilet.

Di dalam toilet~

'aku harus membunuh orang itu, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku? Mengikat tangan dan kaki ku? Melucuti semua pakaian ku dan Melakukan hubungan intim denganku tanpa izin? Aku tidak terima semua ini. Aku akan membunuhmu mark!' batin jinyoung sambil memakai piyama bersih milik mark (tanpa izin) yang tadinya ada didalam loker yang berada di samping pintu toilet, jinyoung juga mencari-cari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membunuh mark.

Jinyoung tersenyum saat ia keluar dari toilet, melihat mark berbaring di shofa dengan mata terpejam dan melihat ada sebuah cutter di meja makan yang tak jauh dari toilet. Ia menyembunyikan cutter itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"UHUK..UHUK.."

Jinyoung batuk, tidak tidak. Maksudnya ia pura-pura batuk di depan mark. Mark langsung bangun dan memegang wajah jinyoung..

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya mark khawatir

Jinyoung hanya diam, lalu mark memeluk tubuh jinyoung. Jinyoung tidak membalas pelukan mark. Mark menatap tubuh bagian belakang jinyoung pada cermin di lemari nya yang besar nan mewah. Mark melotot saat melihat jinyoung mengangkat tangannya dan memegang cutter, mark langsung menarik dan memutar tangan jinyoung yang memegang cutter, lalu mengambil dan membuang cutter itu sehingga posisi mereka sekarang jinyoung yang membelakangi mark dengan tangan yang masih di pelintir/? oleh mark. Mengingat mark adalah seorang anak konglomerat yang tinggal sendirian di seoul dan keluarganya yang berada di tanah kelahirannya yaitu Los Angeles, maka mark mempelajari ilmu bela diri taekwondo sehingga mudahnya ia melawan jinyoung saat itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jinyoung? Kau tida mempercayaiku? Aku memang melakukan semua itu padamu tanpa seizin darimu. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku perbuat padamu. Jinyoung, tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Aku menyayangimu, aku kan jamin kebahagiaanmu setelah ini. Percayalah padaku" jelas mark tulus, membalikkan posisi jinyoung hingga berhadapan dengan mark

Air mata mengalir lagi di pipi sang namja imut,

"Hiks~ mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam padaku? Apa melakukan kesalahan besar sehing.." belum selesai jinyoung bicara, mark sekilas mencium bibir jinyoung-nya yang bengkak..

"Kau tidak salah sayang, mulai sekarang kau hidup bersamaku, aku yang jamin kebahagiaanmu, bahkan kau boleh mengajak ayahmu tinggal disini, tetapi dengan satu syarat.." mark menggantung kata-katanya sembari menatap dan memegang wajah jinyoung, "..kau tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum, "terimakasih" lalu jinyoung memeluk mark erat.

~End~

Ah ya ampun akhirnya selesai juga ini ff wkwk.. ini ff pertama author yeay? btw aku cuma bkin ff ini selama 2 hari 1 malem, awalnya aku ragu² buat bikin ff tapi markjin selalu menghantui pikiranku sebelum tidur dan juga ada yang support aku untuk bikin ff. Dan jadi lah "Sleep Water" inii.. wkwk

Oiya aku mau nanya, Ini ff absurd ga sih bahasa nya? Wkwk? maaf ya kalo jelek, maaf klo kurang panjang, maaf klo feel nya ga dapet, maaf klo nc nya kurang hot, maaf klo banyak typo, pokoknya maaaff yaa soalnya aku ga mahir bkin ff.

Kritik, saran serta masukkan dari para reader akan berharga banget buat author. Thanks banget yang udah mau baca ff aku dan meninggalkan jejak~ see you soon reader~


End file.
